Wait WHAT!
by SophiaThePenguin
Summary: Sasuke some how ends up in Kurakara town and Yuki Takahime is forced to ask Toshiro for help with what to do.
1. You've got to be kidding me

I stared blankly at the boy who seemed to just appear out of thin air. My cheeks warmed as I look him up and down. He definitely wasn't a soul reaper. But he wasn't a normal human either. He was dressed to strangely. His cloak was black with red clouds spread throughout its surface, though he did have a sword. Maybe he's some hippy Arrancar. I quickly hid behind the door as Urahara made his introductions.

"Well hey there, you must be a customer!" the hated ex-captain said, smiling goofily and gave a quick bow to the dangerous looking visitor.

The boy narrowed his black eyes, seeming slightly threatening. "Where am I?" he demanded, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Why you're in Karakura town at the most wonderful shop in the world!" Urahara laughed, sounding oddly crazy. Not that he isn't crazy every other day.

I looked around hoping someone else would be able to come to Urahara's rescue and keep him from scaring away yet another possible customer. Even if this one looks like a serial killer who is targeting this shop as his next area to criminalize or whatever bad people do. But sadly, me and Urahara were the only ones in the shop today, so that meant it was my job to help. Great.

I sighed and slowly walked out into the open, letting them see me, "Do you need something?" I asked the boy.

"I need to know where I am. And where the leaf village is."

The leaf village? "What?" I asked. Okay, maybe this guy _was _coo-coo for cocoa pebbles…

He drew his blade and pointed it at me, "Don't play games with me, tell me how to get to the leaf village."

I drew Sukimara, "Okay, let's just take this one step at a time. Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. And I'm looking for the leaf village." He glared at me, apparently he wasn't joking.

"Uchiha _clan? _Leaf _village_?" I shook my head, "Are you sure you're in the same era as us? You're talking about things that haven't been in existence since like the mid-evil ages."

Urahara burst out into laughter and walked into the hallway, "I'll leave the nut job for you, Yuki, have fun."

I groan, why do I always get stuck with the crazies? "Look, this is the modern times or whatever. There are _cities _not villages. And there are _families _not clans." I sheathed my zanpakuto, "and if you don't need anything I suggest you go."

He sheathed his sword, looking less dangerous and more confused. "I don't understand."

"You're not the only one," I rubbed my forehead; a major headache was dominating my brain no thanks to _Sasuke_. "Here, just come on in and I'll find someone who will help explain things to you, okay?" I gestured for him to follow me to one of the back rooms. I was surprised to see that he followed without any commentary, especially since he seemed like the dominate type. We entered one of the relatively clean rooms and sat down.

He glared at my hand when I pulled my cell out; grabbing his swords handle again as if he thought it was a weapon. I sighed and shook my head, flipping the screen open and clicking speed dial.

A soft voice answered on the other end, "Hello?"

"Hey, Toshiro, it's Yuki," I glanced at the time confused boy, "I have a bit of a problem."


	2. I Hate Booze

So asking Toshiro for help was one of the worst mistakes in my entire life. Not that he isn't a good judge of character or doesn't know how to control situations. He just doesn't know how to prevent them. So some little part of his brain, I don't know which part, but an idiotic part of his brain thought it was a good idea to let Rangiku come. And also allow Rangiku to bring bottle after bottle of sake. So now I'm here, in a room full of drunken idiotic people and Toshiro. Heck, even that Sasuke guy drank because Rangiku kept hitting on him!

I banged my head on the table, "Worst day ever." I mumbled, not caring who heard me.

"You tell me," Toshiro said, his chin propped up with his hand as he stared irritated at his lieutenant flirt and show off her stuff to Sasuke. "My second is a moron." He sighed

"Oh come on Toshey," Rangiku said, but since she was drunk it sounded more like '_oh cawm awn, tooshy' _with several hiccups placed in the gibberish. "Loosen up; it's a party after all!"

Toshiro furrowed his eye brows and shook his head, "Who in the world told you this was a party?" he grumbled.

"What do you mean?" she slammed her hand down on the table, her drunken face flushed, "If this is not a party then why is there booze, huh?"

"Isn't she the one who brought the alcohol?" Sasuke whispered, his cheeks tinted red but besides that he didn't seem to be intoxicated at all.

Toshiro slammed his forehead against the desk, mirroring what I did moments ago. "This isn't going to end well…"

"What's everyone all upset about?" Rangiku hiccupped, "Lets party!" she wrapped her arms around the poor confused Sasuke, shoving his face in her chest. He roughly pushed her away, seeming relatively unscathed; she turned to Toshiro, spewing into a long ramble of drunken gibberish. I felt sad for Toshiro, but impressed that he just stared blankly at her, only calling her stupid once or twice.

Sasuke rose to his feet, murmuring something about how this is _so retarded, _or _a waste of his time_. And stomped out the room.

I quickly followed, worried about why he's upset, and curious about where the hell he is heading. He rounded a corner and I did the same, though smacking into his muscular chest and send my nose on fire. Ok _ow_.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded, his cheeks still mildly flushed.

"Why are you stomping around like you own the place?" I retaliated.

He rolled his eyes and stared off at something I didn't really care to know. He sighed heavily, "I'm just confused, okay?"

"You're telling me."

He glared at me, "The sarcasm is not needed. You're lucky I don't kill you."

I meet his gaze, unwavering. "Really now? You don't think I could win against a crazy person like you?"

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I always win." And before I knew what was happening, whether it was the alcohol or whatever, but his lips were on mine. Moving with my mine, beckoning my mouth open to deepen the kiss. My fist shot up and punched him in the jaw; his sake drenched breath brought a wave of nausea to my stomach. But he didn't even budge; he just had a small red spot on his chin.

He rubbed the lightly swollen area, a frown planted on his face.

My cheeks warmed, "You just lost. So no, you don't always win!" I hissed running back to the room where Toshiro sat alone. Rangiku nowhere to be seen, but at the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted quiet.

I closed the door after I entered and fell to the ground, wrapping my arms around myself as I shivered constantly. My lips still tingled with the contact I previously had. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it just kept coming back.

"Hey," Toshiro said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

I looked up with him and shook my head, "Don't worry about it."

He ran his fingers through my light blue hair, smiling kindly, "You know I'm here for you right? For anything." He leaned closer. My nose crinkled as I smelt his breath, it was almost identical to Sasuke's.

Toshiro was drunk.

His lips lightly brushed mine before I jerked away, running out of the room and quickly jogging to my own. I slowly sank to my bed and sighed.

"Worst. Day. Ever."


	3. The Birthday pt1

So I never thought I would hate my birthday so much. You know, besides the whole getting abandoned, tried for treason, and hunted like an animal. But today… today was horrible. And the climax of the story was a combination of two simple words. Two words that I've dreaded every time I heard them.

"Happy Birthday!"

… Okay so maybe I'm starting in the middle of all this. So I guess to explain this more clear I'll go back to this morning

_**Earlier that morning…**_

"About the other day…" Sasuke mumbled, leaning against the hinge of the door to my room like some kind of super model god.

I cover my face with my pillow, "Don't you dare have one of those conversations with me," I groaned, "You were drunk. End of story."

He cleared his throat, "It's more than that. I kissed you."

"Yes, right after you threatened to kill me. Funny how that works." I throw the pillow at him, which hit him in the face and fell to the floor.

He didn't budge or flinch, "Yuki…"

"Look, Urahara lets you live here because he's sympathetic for you and your situation. I already cleared things out." I snapped, not meeting his coal eyes that would send my heart into a fluttering rampage. "So we are a house mate, that's all."

He ran his hand through his hair, sighing, "Well, Toshiro is coming over again today. And I just want to warn you Rangiku is bringing a few friends."

There was a loud _thump _when I fell off my bed, landing on my ass. "What?" the scene of the double-kiss catastrophe replayed over and over in my mind.

And the thing that made me even more nervous was that I liked both of the kisses.

I just didn't know which one I liked more. "When are they getting here?"

"About ten minutes ago." Momo peeked over Sasuke's shoulder, a smile planted on her face, "Morning Yuki!"

I nodded at her and rubbed my hip, standing up slowly. "Okay, so I assume there are plans today? And since you both are here I guess I'm involved."

"Yep!" Momo chirped, pushing Sasuke aside and grabbing my wrist, dragging me into the hallway and towards who knows where.

I grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him with me, "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" I hissed.

So Momo led her chain into a room filled with balloons and streamers and whispering friends of mine scattered throughout the room. Along with some random guy in the corner who looked like he might strangle the next person who talks to him. Creepy.

I frowned and crossed my arms while glaring at the white frosted cake, "What is this?"

"It looks like a party." Sasuke whispered in my ear, which earned him a dirty glare and an elbow to the gut.

He grunted and I turned to the sober Toshiro. "What is all of this?"

He looked nervously towards Momo before sighing then lifting his hand which caused the group of people to start the uproar of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"s. My cheeks flushed as they all returned to their own business. Toshiro lifted a can of what I assumed to be alcohol and took a big swig, walking over to Momo and starting small talk.

I turned towards Sasuke and thumped the ex-crazy boy in the back of the head. "Did you know about this? I swear if you did I'll kill you. And it will be painful."

He rubbed the back of his head and looked towards the ceiling. "Captain Yamamoto queued me in on it last night after you went to bed."

I gaped, "Capta- Grandpa is _here?_"

"Yeah, what's so bad about that? He's your family."

"She's still strung up about the situation where the Captain attempted to kill her." The creepy man who was in the corner said as he walked towards us.

"What th-"

He cut me off, "She also doesn't like the fact that he's so jealous of her awesome double-zanpakuto power."

"Excuse m-"

He kept talking with his monotone voice. "She thinks he will cause a scene about how she's too powerful and needs to back down."

Sasuke blinked in confusion as the stranger kept talking. Me on the other hand, my fist shot out and punched the boy in the mouth, sending him flying into the captain of squad two.

"Who the hell are you, ya creep?" I screamed.


End file.
